


Setting Sun

by Nebulapaws



Series: Nebula's Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Animal Attack, BAMF Annabeth Chase, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Can be seen as Percabeth, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Gore, Metaphors, Swearing, Whump, but honestly who's surprised, do not copy to another site, kinda??, percy jackson whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulapaws/pseuds/Nebulapaws
Summary: Percy gets mangled while trying to protect Annabeth from a hellhound attack.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Nebula's Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645132
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Setting Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of my first fic for Bad Things Happen Bingo!! it turned out really great, and although its short (I promise lol, none of these are gonna be as short as this aaaaa)

There was blood everywhere. Dribbling down his chin, slipping under his crim stained shirt, welling up and glittering like sinister rubies in the dreary light. _The sun’s setting_. Annabeth’s shaking hand flew to Percy’s clammy hand, lacing their fingers together. Her mind was thundering-- _no please...not him...not after all we went through_.

She remembered seeing the flashing claws of the hellhound, swinging towards her skull. She had braced herself for the blow--as useless as it sounded. She’d survived worse. She could _take it_. The blow never came. A flash of bronze, and the screech of claws against sword and a wet _slice_. 

Then _red red red red_.

The sun dipped lower. 

Her heart thundered louder. 

His sea-green eyes fluttered open, foggy and distant. His lips moved but nothing but viscous crimson liquid dripped out instead. Annabeth hushed him tremulously. “I-I’m gonna t-take you to W-Will….he can help,”

She never noticed she had started crying. Her vision blurred and she angrily scrubbed the tears away, smearing some blood-- _his_ blood--over her cheeks. She scooped him up into her arms bridal style. He cried out weakly and Annabeth took a deep, shaky breath.

_Its glowing amber eyes glared at her with pure hatred. It had narrow, silver claws that seemed to be covered with flakey dried blood. A permanent snarl pulled back its pitch black lips, revealing sharp yellow teeth. Its tail was lashing back and forth, cracking like a whip._

_It was gonna kill her, she thought dimly. It was gonna eviscerate her. After all, she’s been through, falling into motherfucking_ Tartarus _and fighting_ giants _she was going to get slaughtered_ _by a hellhound. Its claws pulled back--_

_They never hit her._

The sun was dipping below the horizon. 

Percy’s breath was growing faint, a shallow puff of air against her neck every here and there. She was almost _there_. She needed more _time_. _Time_ she didn’t _have_. She saw the statue of her mother in the distance, giving that permanent appraising look at them as they stumbled towards the camp. 

Her legs screamed, her chest was heaving and her arms _ached_. 

_As soon as Percy’s body hit the ground, anger seemed to grip every bone in her body. Her blood boiled like hot acid. She unsheathed her drakon bone sword in one ragged movement. She felt a snarl deep in her throat, unbidden but unwittingly welcome. She slashed her sword in a wide, angry ark._

She slid down the hill where Thalia’s tree lied, her heart pounding against her ribcage. She nearly fell but stabilized herself for Percy’s sake. She _screamed_ for help. She yelled for help until her throat was raw, pleading internally. _Oh, Gods, please, let him be okay, he’s dealt with worse, Gods…_

The sun was nearly hidden behind the horizon, dipping everything in a near reddish-orange.

He stopped breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Assume what you like about the ending! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
> https://nebulapaws.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments or Kudos literally bring me to l i f e.


End file.
